Batman: Rise of a Legend (film)
Batman: Rise of a legend is a hollywood movie based on a DC Comics character called Batman Bruce Wayne. The movie is still in production and is going to be released in 2017. The script was written by Alex Knight and directed by Alex Knight. The cast including Scott Adkins as batman, Jeremy Irons as Alfred. Plot After Billionaire Bruce Wayne witnessed his parents being murder at the age of twelve. Then his former Butler becomes his guardian. He leaves a corrupt Gotham at eighteen. He travels the world, trying preparing for his crusade. Mastering martial arts and more. He returns at the age of thirty. Gotham now has the highest poverty in America with multi billion companies such as WayneEnterprises his fathers company. After failing his first attempt at being a vigilante narrowly surviving forced to be saved by Leslie Tompkins a doctor. He uses his fathers companies Applied science department to make a costume and gadgets and become batman. Bruce Wayne and Batman fight to find out who he really is and who really controls Gotham from the shadows. Spoilers Batman takes down a human trafficking organisation owned by the Roman Falcone. James Gordon a detective has been transferred to Gotham with his daughter studying in California and his wife suffering from cancer he has a new partner Harvey Bullock. He and Harvey investigate into corrupt commissioner Lobe after deducing he killed Bullocks former partner. Batman continues to attack Falcones business. Until he is hosting a fundraiser whilst a unknown shipment is being brought in. Batman attacks Falcone before he is corned by the Swat in a building. After fighting of three units wounded he escapes with his bat mobile. Batman is meanwhile been investigated by his friend Journalist Vikki Vale. Who persuades him to meet with owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises Lincoln March. He is then persuaded to go and watch the Flying Grayson's. One of the Flying Grayson's Dick Grayson over hears his parents talking to a man threatening their lives because they want Dick. After he watches his parents being murdered whilst performing. Bruce investigates the crime scene to deduce who the murder was and where he disappeared to. He finds batches of explosives from Wayne Enterpirses. He analyses the explosives to find out they are military grade weaponry. He adopts the seventeen year old boy for further research and he saw himself in the boy. And knows he is eighteen in a few months. After showing Dick the bat cave he reveals what he knows. That he was trained. Watched by Lincoln himself and he was wanted. Vale talks to a homeless who saw batman vanish into the sewers. She then works with another homeless to make traps for batman down in the sewers. Dick shows batman a lab his father always went to down in the sewers,Locked. Batman kicks down the door to find more explosives and a map about a revolution like Lincoln March said in his speech at the Flying Grayson's. He then deduces he is the one behind all of this. Dick runs outside because he can't believe him and his mother were part of this. Batman is then attacked by Killer croc suffering from a skin condition. Vale and the homeless over hear this and run over. Batman is bite and defeat by Killer croc after the fight, but shot in the head with a shot gun by Alfred. The bite of Killer Croc poisoned Bruce and the homeless and Alfred save him. Batman suffers a nightmare from the toxin. Next Alfred manages to save him. Batman analyses Killer croc. To find out he has a skin disease. He was carrying a toxin affecting your amygdala in your brain controlling fear. The poison was carried out from his saliva and he was Waylon Jones from Uganda a canobolistic peroson who worked at Haly's circus where Dick worked. Deducing that this organisation recruited their men from Circuses. And Dick was train to be one of them. Batman later on becomes allies with Detective Gordon who was beaten up by Lobes men. Batman finds Alberto Falcone son of carmine Falcone getting explosives to hide. Batman crashes the party and interrogates Alberto and find out the explosives are stored in Arkham Asylum. Bruce confronts Vikki to apologise for not telling her about batman and it's accepted by Vikki who kisses him. Vale finds out about the case Bruce is working on and with help from Fox tracks down Elizabeth Arkham who tells her about the Court of Owls. Batman breaks into Arkham to find Mathew the guard letting the Court of Owls into Arkham Asylum. He then locks batman in a room with zasz, great white shark, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, Calendar man, blockbuster. Batman manages to fight them of before interrogating Mathew and learns where the Court of Owls go. Batman is captured and walks around the Labriyth like in the comics. Lincoln explains to him how the Waynes destroyed the Court of Owls and now they are rising to destroy the Waynes Legacy (Blowing up every building that has the wayne name. Batman manages to escape using explosives. Lincoln then orders talons to kill Tanya Fox,Sarah Gordon,Alberto Falcone killing them all but not killing Alfred and Dick. Lincoln himself captures Vikki who just got a letter from Bruce ending the relationship. And catching Bruce kissing Leslie after she stitched him up. Gordon and Bullock go rogue and take down the corruption in the G.C.P.D. Robin interrogates Falcone and persuading him by telling him about his sons assassination. Falcone spills information about where and when the explosions will take place. Batman then tells Gordon to get the Police Department to help, while he is invited by Lincoln to Wayne Manor where Vikki is. Alfred and Lucius send out drones whilst massive destruction is happening. Helicopter crashing explosion gun fights. The Swat defending all locations. Gordon, Bulock, Robin and more Swat officers head to one bomb to deactivate. Whilst this is happening batman is being torn apart by Lincoln in a bloody fist fight. As the fights carry on Military enter Gotham for support. Before Batman is told that there is another set of bombs underneath each location. Leading to the destruction of the Waynes Legacy and everything they have built. Batman sees this from the window at Wayne Manor. Batman defeats Lincoln before Wayne Manor explodes killing Lincoln, Vikki and batman fracturing his skull. Bruce is rushed to hospital narrowly surviving. The movie ends with Bruce listening to a tape sent by Vikki. * Category:Movies